katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
504
Adult Female Year First Identified: '2014 as a young adult '''Offspring Of: '? 'Known Litters of Cubs: '''1 (2015, 3 spring cubs) '''Darting Attempts: '''504 was not darted in 2016. An unsuccessful attempt was made in 2017. 'Identification: 504 is a medium-small adult female with a brown coat, dark face, skinny tapered muzzle, and distinctive large, tall ears. In July, her coat is medium brown. In the fall, her coat becomes dark brown, with grizzled fur around her head and shoulders. She has a semi-prominent shoulder hump and lacks a prominent brow. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' This bear was not frequently observed at Brooks River until the summer of 2016. She was first identified as a young adult in 2014, but was not seen in 2015. She returned in 2016 with two small yearling cubs. One of the cubs is darker and larger than the other. 504 and her cubs appeared remarkably thin when initially seen in July. Though wary of other bears, 504 continued to visit the falls, cut bank and lower river consistently through the end of fall, gaining critical weight for the coming winter. This bear appeared highly tolerant towards people and other bears throughout the 2016 season. On several occasions, she charged park staff and was often seen chasing other family groups and single bears away from the river. Bears who react defensively towards people or other bears are not "problem" bears, they are simply acting for their survival and to protect their cubs. Bears like 504 should be given extra caution and space. 'Life History' '2014:' 2017.07.??: 504 is first identified as a young adult in 2014. 2014 photos of 504 were first included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55. 504, 7:2014.png|504 July 2014 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 7:2014.png|504 July 2014 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. '2015:' 'September 2015:' 2015.??.??: 'Laura Lyn Photography photographed 504 and her 3 spring cubs in the fall of 2015. 504 was only seen on the cams in late September and October so it could have been either month. '''2015.09.24: '''An unidentified sow with 3 spring cubs is observed during a Ranger Mike and Roy play by play on 9/24/15 (55:30-1:05:00). At that time, the sow could not be identified but was determined to be 504 in the fall of 2016. .'October 2015: 2015.10.17: 'An unidentified sow with 3 spring cubs is observed at Brooks Falls. Video by Mickey Williams. '''2015.10 25: '''An unidentified dark sow with 3 spring cubs is seen on the lower river walking along the closed trail. Video by Margaret Saint Clair. '2016: 'July 2016: ' 2016.07:??: '''Cam viewer and KNP&P volunteer Amalia G (aka Mocha) shared two July 2016 photos , one of 504 and the other of 504 with one of two yearlings . The 2nd cub was out of the frame. ''Please ask Mocha for permission before using any of her photos!'' '''August 2016: 2016.08.10: ' 504 with her yearlings at the riffles. Video by st mango '''2016.08.13: '''Unknown sow + 2 cubs, approached by a male, 8/13/16. Video by Melissa Freels. 'September 2016: 2016.09.07: 'Park visitor Ronald Woan photographed 504 and her 2 yearlings on 9/7/2016. There are 25 photos in the 1st series and 23 photos in the 2nd series . He also photographed 504 by herself in a 3rd series of 17 photos on 9/7/2016. Click the right arrow to view the photos in each series. 'October 2016: '2017:' 504 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 55. 504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55.png|504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55 504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55.png|504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55 'July 2017': 'August 2017:' 'September 2017:' 'October 2017:' '2018:' 504 was included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 56. Screen Shot 2019-04-11 at 12.25.12 PM.png|504 in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book-page 56 504 in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book-(info only).png|504 in the 2018 Bears of Books River book-page 56 (info only) 'March 2018:' 2018.03.16: Cam viewer GreenRiver uploaded a wonderful 2016-2017 season video of 504 with her yearlings in 2016 and as a single sow in 2017. 'July 2018:' Costel Necula visited Brooks Falls in July of 2018. He captured video of 504 at the falls, 0:00-0:37. Park visitor, Mike Weagley captured this July 2018 video that includes: 171 sitting on the log at 0:41, .151 Walker at 0:55, 854 Divot at 1:02, and 504 at 2:02. We are uncertain of the ID of the sow in the beginning of this video.: 2018.07.04: 504 was observed on July 4, 2018 during the play-by-play. She could also be seen from the Riffles cam during that time; here is the Explore Recorder video that includes her: 2018.07.08: 504 was observed during the July 8, 2018 19:00 play-by-play with Ranger Russ Taylor and Mike Fitz from the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform. 'Known Courting & Mating:' 'Known Litters of Cubs:' ''' 2015: 1st known litter On 9/24/15, 504 was first observed on the lower river with a litter of 3 spring cubs during a play by play. Rangers Mike Fitz and Roy Wood could not not identify her at that time. 504 was never officially observed by the bear monitor in 2015. '''2016: 504 was photographed by the bear monitor in July, 2016. Her identity was revealed in a live chat with Ranger Leslie on 9/26/16. 504 had previously been given a bear number in 2014. '2017:' 504 emancipated her two 2.5 year old cubs, a dark male (now 821) and a lighter female (now 831). 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother: '''Unknown 'Father: Unknown 'Offspring: ' '2015 litter of 3 spring cubs: '821 , the darker male and 831 the lighter female. '''Darting Attempts: '2016:' 504 was not darted in 2016 '2017:' 504 was not darted in 2017 Category:Bear Book